Usuario discusión:HolySeadramon/Archivo5
Hola de nuevo!! Hola tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y veo que te han premiado quisiera ser como vos jeje pero no creo ser asi jeje bueno me encanto tu idea del canal su te pudiera dar puntos te los daria jejeje bueno so vemos luego ;) thumb|left|200px Nos vemos Holy!! Chucha 12:42 15 oct 2010 (UTC)Agustinlunagu felicidades guau venciste a alphamon 8 votos a 5 guau te felicito gran amigo has pasado con tus dos digimons talves tu seas el ganador de este troneo =)T.K. 18:37 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ola hola holy ocupado bueno la otra vez vi tu canal y me parecio fantastico aunque me pone triste que no haya tenido tiempo para inscribirme como presentadora en tu programa hay te felizito por tu victoria =)Kari 20:04 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, aqui tienes el blog de más importancia creado por mi, espero que lo entiendas y lo comentes: Oliver0796/Atenci%C3%B3n!_Nuevo_estilo, espero que lo comentes. Oliver0796 10:10 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Usuario:Oliver0796 en el capitulo 10 y 11 aparecen muchos pawnchessmon pero blancos LordLucemon 12:58 16 oct 2010 (UTC) tienes razon pero lo q no sabe joacoz es q mi chronomon es el hermano de ygdrasil LordLucemon 13:03 16 oct 2010 (UTC) suerte espero q lo veas y una cosa entra en el buscador de la wiki Proyectos:Episodios y baja hasta lo ultimo y veras los capitulos de Digimon Xros Wars escritos para q veas LordLucemon 13:15 16 oct 2010 (UTC) vaya y yo en cada dia escribo 2 capitulos de digimn xros wars y diciendo otra cosa joacoz a conseuido un nuevo record en mi quiz si quieres miralo LordLucemon 13:22 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Capitulo 18 Savers Acabo de echarle un vistazo. En general está bien, pero la plantilla tenía dos fallos: * Es mejor ponerla entera y dejar los campos en blanco, por si aparece nueva información. * El Anterior y Siguiente, deben estar escritos sin el número de capítulo, es decir, no hay que poner 17.TITULO, porque en ese caso, buscaría el título incluyendo el número, que no estamos poniendo. Por lo demás, está bien, eso sí, las categorías, procura añadir mínimo dos, la de Caoítulos, y luego, la de capítulos de su serie.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) :Se me olvidaba, las apariciones, tenemos la Plantilla:Destacados para poner quienes salen en el capítulo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:27 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Ya te lo he corregido yo. Échale un vistazo para que veas como funciona.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:41 16 oct 2010 (UTC) :: ::Oye mira mi blog otra vez, veras que añadi una parte en negrita, para que votes. Oliver0796 14:44 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta, la lista de estrenos de capítulos que aparece en tu blog/canal... ¿es de Japón o EEUU?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:58 17 oct 2010 (UTC) din din din nuevas nuevas hay nuevas noticias pude decodificar la imagen q tenia de cada equipo y aqui la tienes pon las en mi canal de adelantos LordLucemon 00:07 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Xros Heart: http://oi52.tinypic.com/n6qz9.jpg Blue Flare: http://oi51.tinypic.com/2yzlwk0.jpg Twilight: http://oi55.tinypic.com/20izbea.jpg Bagura Army: http://oi54.tinypic.com/xlxvzq.jpg Oh tambien esto los nuevos digimons confirmados de digimon xros wars son: Shonitormon, SkullKnightmon Big Axe Mode, DeadlyAxemon, Deckerdramon, DonShoutmon aqui lo tienes te sugiero q los veas primero antes de editar xq ese comentario de Panbachimon me dio risa pero recuerda enlazar los nombres de estos digimons LordLucemon 00:24 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Te informó de que esta wikia necesita otro adm. ya que Mateo101010 y ReD Oryushu ya no son administradores. Yo he estado mirando vuestras contribuciones en la wikia, y de todos los usuarios solo hay dos con posibilidades de obtener el cargo, tú y Felikis. Solo quiero saber que si decidimos darte el cargo lo aceptaras, o si directamente no lo quieres. El problema es que tanto Joacoz como yo hemos estando hablando en la central de wikia para que él obtenga el cargo de burocrata, pero por alguna razón no han respondido. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:19 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno me alegro que te lo tomes así, de todas maneras no podemos hacer nada hasta que nos respondan en wikia, porque si le dan el cargo de Burocrata a Joacoz el mismo sera el que pueda dar los cargos a el resto de usuarios, y sobre tu mensaje a danke7¿?, no entiendo porque no te devuelve el mensaje, yo hace menos de una hora estuve hablando con el en Dragon ball wikia. Oliver0796 21:33 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues no creo, mira él al igual que yo trabaja en muchas wikias, solo que el esta de adm. en central wikia, y recibe muchos mensajes al día, lo más seguro que se le haya pasado el tuyo, a mi me ha pasado en alguna ocación, me mandan mensajes de tres o cuatro wikias a la vez, y luego veo a alguien que me pregunta: ¿Porqeu no me respondes?, asi que no te preocupes, mandale un mensaje y ya esta. Oliver0796 21:43 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Holy hola holy tanto tiempo sin saber de ti lo que se es que tu canal tiene mucha fama jeje,abri un torneo hice toda la tabla mal pero hice lo que pude jeje pero bueno todod por tener un torneo jeje bueno por favor dime tu digimon favorito asi lo registre en la batalla nos vemos. thumb|left Adios ! no la verdad,no es ridiculo si no q le pone la chispa para q la informacion no sea aburrida LordLucemon 23:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Sabes q? uina verdadera opinion,pero de verdad,la wiki es una mierda en la realidad,muchos usuarios editan tan mal que me dfan pena,un ejemplo,vos editas cuando estas,a tus blogs,yo ni siquiera quiero editar mas en la wiki con todas estas estupideces y payasadas de torneos y canalees!? q es eso?realmente creo que ya es una excesividad total y la wiki se esta llendo de fondo,ademas d q dos putos administradores gallinas se fueron con nada (RedOryusgu y Mateo101010),son idiotas,cualquier usuario daria quiza lo mejor de si para ese puesto,pero en serio,la wiki ya ni siquiera es respetable,y sabes la impresion q me da en la mayoria de los usuarios es q son falsos...ni siquiera puedo entender ni siquiera creo tampoco,en mis 130 de iq,a veces no sirve con tanta primitividad,pero ya esta,es lo mismo de siempre,aunque quiera hacer algo despues la mayoria de los usuarios no entenderian xq saque esto o lo otro y encima leen lo mensajes como si se los estuvieran mandadndo a ellos,yo antes lo acia,pero esto es para privacidad...esto es algo serio,y como decia,si quito algo,ellos empiezan porque,que xq lo sacast,sos d lo peor,q esto,q lo otro y demas,y despues estoy 3 horas tratando de explicarles a los demas que me preguntan...en serio...esto ya se fue de los bordes..a y una cosa...danke7 creo que tiene mi misma edad...justo la misma...y si es malo a veces..tengo que respetarlo...ahora veo xq...xq es la unica manera de calmar a la mayoria.Bueno,esta es mi verdadera opinion,si veias q estaba "cabreado" es por esto. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:32 18 oct 2010 (UTC) sabees q? me siento nvacio y sin ganas de hacer nada ,xq no funciono sin ira,directamente...asi q voy a tratar de hacer algo...al menos te voy a dejar terminar tu torneo.q ya termina y al menos el mio tambien,asi que eso es todo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:36 19 oct 2010 (UTC) hay nevos cambios en la wiki,deberias verlos aca Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Cambios en Digimon Wikia Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:58 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Oie Holy, donde estan los espantajos??? XD tendrias que poner el veredicto final, y un premio para algun espantajo (no se, un chupa-chups o una chapa con su nombre XD ). ademas me encanta el canal, es muy divertido, la ocurrencia es muy wena :) Dv-Beelzemon 16:52 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Me lo habian comentado hace unos minutos, y si me encantaria ayudarte, pero como bamos ha enseñarle al mundo esa obra maestra que llamamos canal HolySeadramon??? XD La verdad, en mi opinion la solucion no es poner normas de dictador, pero si no hay otra manera... mi correo es: dagonsal97@hotmail.com dime cual es el tuyo porque yo borro invitaciones a tutiplein XD ... Hola, como ya has dicho a algunos usuarios, tu canal va a ser cerrado, de todas maneras puedes poner el ganador, y otra cosa, hay un chat creado únicamente para los usuarios de wikia, por el momento solo van usuarios de wikias de pokemon y de algunas otras, pero tu si quieres puedes ir y alli puedes hablar con los usuarios de cualquier cosa, aqui te dejo el link http://xat.com/Nintenderos, espero que lo utilizes y que te guste, yo suelo pasarme de vez en cuando, Saludoss Oliver0796 16:59 20 oct 2010 (UTC) sabes q holy? la wiki ya se me ha cargado,tanto q se me mezcla con los problemas de la realidad,y no es q no me agradaba lo q tenias en mente,pero cansa ya tantas bobadas,y la nueva de ReD Oryushu,quiere ser burocrata de la wiki,cuando ni siquiera supera tus ediciones? entendes? es totalmente irracional que un chico de 22 años aga eso!! en serio me enoja...y por eso lo q voy a hacer ahora,es ligarme bien a la wiki,voy a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie me venga a decir cosas que nisiquiera tiene sentido de decir. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:04 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Me alegro de que le vayas a echar un vistazo a el chat, y sobre las nuevas normas de la wikia, se que ahora las cosas van a ser completamente diferentes, pero así deben ser. Oliver0796 17:17 20 oct 2010 (UTC) VOS no me verias como cobarde,pero yo si...dejar el puesto de administrador significa que estas cansado de la wiki,yo no soy asi...lo siento pero mi actitud no es para nada asi...yo peleo x lo q quiero lograr,aunque no se demustre,eso es lo que voy a hacer,asi que espero no te moleste que ahora sea mas firme,es mi lugar...pero tranquilo...en mi parte por ti...no estoy enojado por vos...pienso que somos como matt y tai...q se pelean pero en el fondo se llevan bien..y sigo teniend esa imagen de vos como mi angel q me dice lo q tengo q hacer =) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:26 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues claro!, por que no¿?xD y sobre el chat que te dije, los temas de conversación, bueno hay veces que son serios y otras veces... que mejor no hablar, de todas maneras puedes cliquear sobre el nombre de un usuario, para hablar de manera privada con él, y que solo tú y el usuario con el que estes hablando puedan ver los mensajes. Oliver0796 17:33 20 oct 2010 (UTC) sisi,XD,ais q weno..a seguir con esto.Y yo me denominaria como quiza...marcus daimon mas que takuya....peleo mucho por lo que quiero..y nunk me rindo Xd! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:40 20 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Yo no he puesto en mi pagina de usuario lo de Mejores wikiamigos, aunque de esta wikia te considero uno de los mejores, pero la verdad no me gusta mucho eso de poner mejores wikiamigos, y tranquilo, ahora empieza a trabajar o cuadno puedas, y sobre el chat puede que me veas por alli en alguna ocasión, pero ahora estoy con los deberes de clase y en wikia xD, de todas formas luego me pasare por aqui y revisar ciertas cosas, Saludoss Oliver0796 17:44 20 oct 2010 (UTC) yo directamente era un poco timido mas de chico..pero despues de que paso lo que te dije....me quede como taiki,cuando a el niño lo llevaron en ambulancia...me quede llorando,pero me di cuenta que tenia que dejar de ser asi,y de ahi en mas empeze a cambiar totalmente...bueno..voy a empezar con el proyecto cartas.pero primero ai que poner todas las cartas en los digimon... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:50 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya se acabo, hemos abusado un poco de la discusión, yo seguire con mis tareas y tu no te vengas abajo, todos cometemos errores, y de eso se aprende, asi que intenta seguir adelante, Saludoss Oliver0796 17:56 20 oct 2010 (UTC) OK ya te tengo agregado, pero sigo preguntandome como bamos a publicarlo. si nadie la conoce... o esque se lo bas a enviar a todo el mundo de la wiki ??? XD Otra cosa: tu sabes alguna pagina (ni you tube ni la pagina principal de megavideo) donde tengan la peli de Digimon en la primera que sale Demon ??? ezque la busco y no la encuentro por ningun lado :p me parece bien hecho pero vaya y creo q si tu lo ves este cambio de la wiki es muy malo claro si lo ves pero la verdad no hay nada que hacer y qeria q mucha gente entrara ami blog pero vale q problema LordLucemon 19:48 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira Hola, mira esto que estamos decidiendo Burocrata, y vota: Seleccion_de_Burocrata_para_la_wiki, Saludoss Oliver0796 12:19 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues no se, mejor no votes aún yo te avisare, porque hay muchos problemas por aqui, yo creo que ese blog esta bien, y el helper Bola ha opinado y no se ha quejado, por lo tanto se puede decir que lo acepta, sin embargo un adm. de central wikia dice que se debe cerrar, ya le deje un mensaje pidiendole una explicación, porque he echo blogs de este tipo en varias ocasiones y es la primera vez que ocurre esto, vaya lio. Oliver0796 12:32 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno veras que tanto yo como el adm. de central wikia (Csuarezllosa) lo hemos estado hablando en nuestras discusiones, ahora falta saber la opinión del helper, que es quien decidirá sobre esto, y nosotros tendremos que aceptar lo que diga, te mantendre informado, pero la verdad es que hay uqe ver como nos hemos complicado para dar un cargo a un usuario. Oliver0796 12:41 23 oct 2010 (UTC) tengo un huebo frito con patas de dinosaurio listoooo!! Dv-Beelzemon 12:44 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Si mejor, lo pasado, pasado esta, y la votación se tendría que haber echo igual, para ver si los usuarios querían que Joacoz fuese burocrata, solo que en lugar de un candidato hay dos. Oliver0796 12:46 23 oct 2010 (UTC) yo te paso el dibujo esta tarde. pero como bas ha hacer para enseñar el canal si ya no dejan colgar cosas como esas? Otra cosa, donde ves Xros wars??Dv-Beelzemon 12:54 23 oct 2010 (UTC) perdona la tardanza otro usuario edito aqui a la misma vez que yo, es cierto que te preocupas demasiado, en eso nos parecemos, y sobre el blog, tú opina, si el helper Bola decide cerrarlo, pues tendremos que aceptarlo, pero si no lo cierra tendra que ver los votos y opiniones de todos los usuarios que hayan querido darla, da tu voto, y si hay algun problema yo me hago responsable. Saludoss Oliver0796 13:03 23 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui lo tengooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! regalo de Dv-Beelzemon:thumb|250px|FryedDigitamamon Dv-Beelzemon 15:52 23 oct 2010 (UTC) en primer lugar,gracias por lo de mi usuario,si queres puedo hacer uno en el tuyo,segundo,mi jukebox es facil de poner,si queres te explico y te paso los videos.Tercero,crisangemon y karimon no son la misma persona,pero tienen el mismo servidor de comp'utadora,aunq no seanla misma persona,los tengo q blokear xqel servidor es el mismo,pero en 2 semanas se le va el bloqueo. Joacoz 16:41 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok ponlo cuando quieras :D el naranja de la yema no ha salido nitido, pero weno XD Dv-Beelzemon 20:13 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya vi tu comentario en el blog, gracias por votar, y una cosa, yo te habia dicho que tengo una wikia sobre series de españa?, es que he avisado a tantos usuarios que no se si te lo había dicho. Oliver0796 22:08 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, perdona la confusión. Oliver0796 22:17 23 oct 2010 (UTC) si es verdad, te gusto el cambio de mi pagina de discusión¿? Oliver0796 20:02 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Al principio lo puse en azul, pero apenas se podía leer, y pense que tendría que ser bastante llamativo para que la gente lo sepa, porque en ocasiones me han preguntado cosas sobre digimon y.... no se nada xD, por eso lo puse tan llamativo. Oliver0796 20:06 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Si la verdad me lie un poco al ponerlo, y soy el primero que añade algo así a esta wikia, pero los demas lo tenéis fácil, copías y cambías mis contenidos por lo que queráis poner, aqui soy yo el que se lo curro (Trabajo) xD, y sobre que si me apetece ver digimon, a mi me encantaba de pequeño, pero luego me enganche a Dragon Ball, y si me pusiese a ver digimon seguro que me enganchaba, pero casi que no, mira el trabajo que tengo por aqui y eso que no se nada sobre la serie. Oliver0796 20:20 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Cierto que tengo bastante trabajo y cargos, pero no me hace falta un descanso (aun xD), me gusta mantenerme ocupado con Wikia para evitar ciertas cosas. PD: ciertas cosas=cosas personales xD xD Oliver0796 20:33 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias y lo intentaré, pero vamos a dejar este tema que no tiene que ver precisametne con la wikia, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirmelo, Saludoss Oliver0796 20:43 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok jaja gracias, pero nadie entro en wikia sabiendo todo, espero que aprendas todo lo posible, y por cierto quieres que le ponga un color de fondo a tu pagina de usuario¿? Oliver0796 21:52 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Te gusta así¿?, o prefieres otro color, te lo puse igual que lo tiene Felikis, ya uqe me dijiste un azul suave. Oliver0796 22:04 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Ostia!! perdona, perdona no me di cuenta, ya me estoy quedando dormido, y entre esta wikia, la mia y dragon ball a la vez no puede ser, y menos a estas horas, intentare ponerte un verde, y sino mañana lo soluciono. Oliver0796 22:12 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja es verdad, y el verde que te puse es el unico que encontre, aunque no sea muy suave exactamente, y yo también me despido ya, que mañana en el instituto no voy a dar ni una xD. Saludoss Oliver0796 22:21 24 oct 2010 (UTC) LordLucemon 01:32 26 oct 2010 (UTC)esA sun buenas noticias ahora perdoname por la tardansa estoy en examenes asi q provablemente no estare a diario pero bueno y felicidades por ver los episodios de xros wars y espero q lo leas mis reseñas de los capitulos de digimon xros wars y te dare mi correo no me juzgue blood-an95@hotmail.com y bueno creo q es todo avisame cuando me agregas para asi conversar amigo Que le pasa a los Blogssssssssssssss Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 19:27 26 oct 2010 (UTC) solo podes meter 2 xq seme da la gana!v XD es broma,todas las que quiers! este jukebox inventaDO X MI LE podes meter todas las canciones q quieras,asi q decime como lo pongo y listo,. Joacoz 01:38 27 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a ver mi pag de usuario tu y joacoz me inspiraron para escribir mis metas y gracias LordLucemon 01:27 28 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias jajajjajajaja, si tenes razon el ganador iva ser tk nadie superaba todos los votos que tenia XD . y gracias por la informacion , pero creo yo hacia lo mismo cambiandole el nombre a la imgen (creo).y te quedo bien el perfil con ese verdezoe =) 12:56 28 oct 2010 (UTC) una pregunta vos sabes como hacer ese jukebox ? te pregunto esto por que soy re burra y nose nada desde que la wiki cambio XD.zoe =) 13:07 28 oct 2010 (UTC) yo ya intente eso sobre volverlas a cargar pero no me funciona =(.zoe =) 22:59 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Que te parece¿? Hola, hacia unos días que no te veía por la wikia, mira he estado pensando en pedir el puesto de administrador de esta wikia, para hacer muchos cambios para que la wikia quede bien con el nuevo estilo, te parece bien¿? Oliver0796 11:19 31 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad al principio no tenía mucho tiempo, pero acabo de perder un puesto de administrador porque el fundador de la wikia la cerro, entonces ahora si puedo serlo aqui, tengo pensado muchos cambios en esta wikia, y lo mejor de todo, es que yo no formo parte de la "guerra" formada aqui entre Joacoz y ReD Oryushu, yo me llevo bien con todos los usuarios, y soy el usuario encargado del mantenimiento en esta wikia, haber si consigo el puesto. PD: En el hospital, que te paso¿? Oliver0796 11:28 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Vaya.... jaja casi nos quedamos sin ti, bueno pues mejoráte para no estropear tu "bonita cara" xD xD, ah ya le deje el mensaje de petición a uno de los helpers, aqui lo podrás ver: Discusión:Cizagna, ahora solo me falta esperar. Oliver0796 11:52 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja ok, por cierto estas utilizando el Monaco o el nuevo estilo¿? Oliver0796 11:58 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Olvidate de lo anterior que te puse, para subir más de un archivo, vas a tus herramientas, le das a editar, y poner Subir archivos multiples. Oliver0796 12:09 31 oct 2010 (UTC) es que te habia dicho que no sabia, luego volvi a leer tu mensaje, y dije ups, ya ves aún no me he despertado, y de nada me alegro de haberte ayudado. Saludoss Oliver0796 12:14 31 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja gracias, ahora no soy un usuario, sino un genio xD xD jeje, y se hacer más cosas que si consigo el puesto de administrador, las hare aqui para que esta wikia sea mucho, mucho mejor, no puedes hacerte una idea de todo lo que tengo pensado para esta wikia. Oliver0796 12:31 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Si consigo el puesto de administrador, crearé un blog explicado todo lo nuevo que tengo pensado añadir, pero solo te adelanto una pequeña pista, una de las cosas que tengo pensado, hay que pedirla en la central wikia (en la cual tambien estoy trabajando ahora), pero para ello necesitamos el mayor número de artículos posibles, y eso os toca hacerlo a ti y a los demas usuarios. Oliver0796 12:35 31 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja lo pensaré, y vamos a dejarlo ya, no podemos abusar tanto de las discusiones, si quieres hablar conmigo entra en el chat de nintenderos, solo avisame. Saludoss Oliver0796 12:52 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, ya estoy en el chat, si quieres entra. Oliver0796 15:59 31 oct 2010 (UTC) yo lo que hago es cargarlas de nuevo , para que me aparesca en cargas recientes , pero no me aparece.zoe =) 18:51 31 oct 2010 (UTC) mira al final el helper me pidió que crease un blog, Petición de Administrador, espero poder contar con tu voto xD. Saludoss Oliver0796 19:12 31 oct 2010 (UTC) hola amigo vengo a decir aver si tu opinas q puedo llegar hacer el usurio del mes?LordLucemon 21:54 31 oct 2010 (UTC) En primer lugar gracias por votarme, y oye que problema/duda tiene Zoe¿? para ayudar, o ya le solucionaste la duda¿? Oliver0796 20:25 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Noo Esa no es la manera correcta, cuando pongas una galería, utiliza las ultimas imagenes subidas, cualquiera aunque no sean las que tu quieras, luego cambias el estilo de fuente, y lo único que tienes que hacer es cambiarlas por las que tu quieres, eso evita que tenga que subir las imagenes cada vez que pongas una galería. Oliver0796 20:32 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, y sobre las imágenes, bueno si encuentras alguna que se le pueda dar uso, perfecto. Por cierto tengo un trabajo sobre imágenes, que bueno tenía pensado decirselo a los usuarios haber si alguno se ofrecia voluntario, el problema es que es bastante aburrido, pero por otro lado ganas ediciones fácilmente, pero luego pense que solo usuarios más avanzados (dentro de esta wikia) podrían hacerlo. Joacoz lleva unos días desaparecido, Felikis esta ocupado con su proyecto, vamos que creo que tú serías la opción correcta, es añadir a las imagenes la Categoría:Imágenes, ya que no tenemos un bot, tendra que hacerlo un usuario, aceptas¿? Oliver0796 20:42 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues te acuerdas que te dije en el chat como se podía subir múltiples archivos, pues le das a editar tus herramientas y añades Imágenes sin categorizar, vas a cada una de ellas, y les añades la categoría, si no lo entendiste, pues lo haré yo, porque hoy la verdad estoy ocupado, y como veras un usuario de esta wikia acaba de vandalizar. Oliver0796 20:48 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja vale no te olvides de tu caja de herramientas que tienes que trabajar xD, entonces te haces cargo de ese trabajo¿?, si te parece demasiado podemos categorizar las imagenes entre los dos. Oliver0796 21:29 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Exacto son muchass, demasiadas, pero poco a poco, y si no tengo nada uqe hacer¿?, recibo mensajes tuyos y de Felikis en esta wikia, estoy vigilando las ediciones del usuario que vandalizo, y en wikia no me responden sobre los temas de cargos, y mirando un poco dragon ball wikia, vamos en resumen que empezare con las imagenes más adelante. Saludoss y tú a ver los nuevos capitulos de digimon. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:36 1 nov 2010 (UTC) despues veo que hago con lo de las imagenes.y cuando dijiste que era tu cumple el 7 de noviembre ?zoe =) 13:43 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja ok, pues entonces te encargas tú, aunque puede que si algún día no tengo nada que hacer (improbable) categorize las imágenes, y por cierto, tu cumpleaños es el 7 de noviembre¿?, o eso dice Zoe xD. Oliver0796 18:07 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Uy casi acierto!!, intentaré no olvidarme, y ya sabia que no vas a cambiar xD, y tu cumple es el mismo día que se quita Monaco, que casualidad. Oliver0796 18:13 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues Felicidades a tu hermana, y sobre tu santo y lo demas, yo si acaso me acordaré de tu cumple, de todo no xD xD, ya sabes sigue subiendo imágenes (tu especialidad) y cuando las subas categorizalas así vas ahorrando trabajo. Saludoss Oliver0796 18:20 2 nov 2010 (UTC) HOLA HOLA TEDEJO ESTO PORQUE TAMBIEN ME GUSTA DIGIMON Y MI DIGIMON FABORITO ES MAGNAANGEMON TE DEJO MI CORREO MAIK1250@HOTMAIL.COM Dime la imagen que no puedes categorizar, yo me encargo, puede que haya algún problema. Oliver0796 19:13 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Cuando entres en una imagen, dale a editar (arriba) y luego te sale la opción de categorizarlo, si no entendiste me lo dices para explicarte mejor. Oliver0796 19:21 2 nov 2010 (UTC) olle tengo una duda esque e intentado pero no puedo aser una pagina como la tulla si me isieras el fabor de alludarme telo agradeseriathumb que te parece¿? Hola, mira acabo de ver que tienes muchas imágenes añadidas a tú página de usuario, creo que sería mejor que lo pusieras con diapositivas, ya que ocupa mucho menos espacio, pero vamos que es tú pagina de usuario, tu decides xD. Oliver0796 17:47 3 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias, y sobre las "maravillas que hago", tampoco no es para tanto xD, aunque el vandalismo se acabará en esta wikia, y bueno si es cierto que tengo pensadas ciertas cosas... haber que tal salen. Saludoss Oliver0796 23:18 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno en lo del vandalismo es cierto que se puede considerar una maravilla, una cosa, en tu pagina de inicio (actividad reciente ahora xD) veras que puse las cosas que han pasado en la wikia y las que estan por pasar, mañana cuando cree el blog que tengo pensado, necesito que informes a los usuarios, ya que este blog explicará muchas cosas, si aceptas, desde uqe yo lo cree, te aviso para que le dejes un mensaje a cada usuario activo, con el enlace a el blog. me ayudas¿? Oliver0796 19:01 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues mira el blog lo estoy creando, me esta siendo un poco difícil, pero puede que aún tarde un poco, o que lo cree en unos minutos, desde que lo cree te dejare un mensaje, y por otro lado una vez yo haya acabado y tu hayas avisado a todos los usuarios, si quieres vamos a el chat y me cuentas. Saludoss Oliver0796 17:59 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Sobre el blog ya esta creado, no se si te dará tiempo de avisar a los usuarios, por lo tanto lo haré yo, Saludoss y no te olvides de pasar por el blog. Saludoss Oliver0796 18:16 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, oye si tienes buenas imágenes para el fondo de la wikia, pasamelas aqui con un tamaño de 200px más o menos, y veré si quedan bien. Oliver0796 20:02 7 nov 2010 (UTC) esas no sirven, si tienes alguna más pasamela, y sino ya buscare alguna. Saludoss Oliver0796 20:16 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues si, deben de ser como la que esta, un objeto con un digive (como veras me he tenido que informar que el aparatito ese se llamaba así xD) y que la imagen sea demasiado ancha, ya que entonces solo se vería la mitad a cada lado. Cambiando de tema, esta semana apenas podre editar, mañana estare por aqui un rato, pero el resto de la semana hasta el viernes o el sábado no, Felikis y tú vigilad un poco el vandalismo y en el caso de que surgan dudas, solucionadlas. Oliver0796 20:26 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, aunque en cuatro días tampoco espero que pase mucho, a por cierto te acuerdas del chat de digimon¿?, ahora hay otra usuaria que lo utiliza, Juanita574, habra que avisar a los demas usuarios, ya uqe en el chat es mucho más cómodo resolver dudas, y aparte alli podemos hablar de cualquier cosa. Oliver0796 20:31 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Yo si, pero ella me digo que a lo mejor se conectaba más tarde, si quieres conectate. Oliver0796 20:44 7 nov 2010 (UTC) amigo mira mi nuevo blog te va a gustar LordLucemon 19:55 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Dividir Discusión Hola, tu página de discusión es demasiado grande, ya va siendo hora que la dividas, ya que tiene un tamaño de 55 kilobytes, si no sabes como hacerlo puedes decirmelo a mi, o a Felikis, al final mañana podre entrar en wikia, solo no estare aqui dos días. Oliver0796 20:05 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuesta ﻿Veo que dividiste medianamente bien tú página de discusión, me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido. sobre joacoz por el momento no se si va a seguir activo, solo me explico porque ha estado inactivo, ahora esperaré su respuesta, ya que la verdad, con Joacoz como ayuda nos podríamos dividir el trabajo. Oliver0796 15:59 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Casi se me olvida!!!!, FELICIDADES de parte de Juanita574 y mia. Oliver0796 17:50 10 nov 2010 (UTC) te sugiero q veas mi blog una vez cada 2 dias xq hay cosas nuevas y estoy yo para informar, soy LordLucemon su presentador informatico LordLucemon 02:41 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola Holyseadramon me gustaría ser tu wikiamigo, por cierto me gusta tu página! :) Candidatura Hola, HolySeadramon. Me gustaría convertirme en administrado de Digimon Wiki, y me gustaría que me apoyaras. Puedes votar en Usuario Blog:Felikis/Mi candidatura para administrador. Gracias--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:12 13 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja ok, y viste que me acorde el dia 10, ya me contarás mañana (si puedes) en el chat y yo tambien, por cierto viste que añadi MediaWiki:Wikia.js, viste que cuando entraste a la wiki te llego un mensaje, pues es eso. Saludoss Oliver0796 20:17 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Me alegro de que le hayas dado tu voto a Felikis, y mi cumpleaños es el 7 de enero. Saludoss Oliver0796 20:28 13 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, sabes que hoy hace justo un año que entre en wikia? me di cuenta hace unas horas xD xD, y si te conectas mañana me dejas un mensaje antes aqui para conectarme yo tambien. Oliver0796 20:35 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Xat Hola, tuve que revertir el último mensaje que recibiste de Juanita574 ya que tan solo puso: hola... por lo tanto un mensaje debe de tener sentido y no simplemente saludar a un usuario, como es nueva ya le explicaré la manera "correcta" de utilizar las discusiones, por otro lado perdona por no poder entrar a el xat, la verdad llevo un par de dias con fiebre, y demas cosas... y no estaba para estar frente a el ordenador, solo entre ahora un momento para avisarte. Saludoss, intentaré conectarme mañana. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:32 14 nov 2010 (UTC) oye una cosa, veo que estas subiendo videos a el wiki, no crees que serían mejor videos que mostraran fracmentos de episodios, en lugar de videos donde solo aparece una imagen, y la cancion de fondo?. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:55 14 nov 2010 (UTC) si encantada de conocerte, si oliver y yo te felicitamos y me encantaria ser tu wikiamiga gracias = ) juanis 23:58 14 nov 2010 (UTC) si gracias yo te aviso si algo a y por cierto puedes entrar al chat juanis 00:03 15 nov 2010 (UTC) bueno hay que aprovechar el tiempo juanis 00:07 15 nov 2010 (UTC) no apareces como conectado pero te espero com oliver juanis 00:12 15 nov 2010 (UTC) lo siento me tengo que ir besos juanis 00:17 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Vi tus comentarios en tu usuario,dificil,el amor es algo raro a veces...pero bueno..si queres t doy consejos,yo no tengo problema XD,tengo algo d experiencia..y hablando d otra cosa,te gusto como puse tus videos o no? y ademas queria darte animos,paa q logres tus metas!Joacoz 05:10 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Para vos amigaso! tama ni tsurai hidatte atte omoi doori ni ikanakute sora ga namida de nijin de mietemo ashita wa kitto egao ni nura kara daijoubu! osoreru koto wa nanimonai yo ore wa tsuyoi to shinjite izaikouze! Yeah! "mou shinpainai yo omae nara" sou sora ga waratteru kigashita ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru Traducilo al español si no lo entendes y vas a ver lo q siginifica :) Joacoz 05:41 15 nov 2010 (UTC) hola HolySeadramon acabo de ver tu página de usuario de arriba a bajo, y acabo de ver tus metas xD, jaja esta muy bien, y otra cosa, porque no pones la sección Imágenes en diapositivas, si no sabes como hacerlo dimelo y yo me encargo. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 13:23 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias,x lo q vi,esos son tus videos de youtube,no se si te diste cuenta,pero comente uno de tus videos,jeje..Bueno,para no seguir hablando x aca xq se arma problema despues :) voy a entrar al chat,pero sigo en la wiki.Joacoz 13:37 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo,tomate tu tiempo,falta mucho para que se termine el dia,o eso creo...pero bueno,yo voy a estar aca :) Joacoz 13:45 15 nov 2010 (UTC) hola si puedes conectate para hablar juanis 17:28 15 nov 2010 (UTC) aca estoy! recien llege! me parece q alla es tarde no? XD,si odes conectate en el chat :) Joacoz 23:02 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno..es est! http://xat.com/digimonsarvers Joacoz 23:09 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro,nunca es tarde para hablar con amigos! me conecto al chat y sigo trabajando,como ahcia antes :) Joacoz 22:55 16 nov 2010 (UTC) amigo estoy deseccionado de lucemon en el capitulo 16 lo voy a escribir luego de digimon xros wars te dire q estoy destrosado y llore cuando lo veas lo entenderas LordLucemon 00:17 17 nov 2010 (UTC)